Dipper Pines
Mason "Dipper" Pines is the male protagonist of the Gravity Falls series. He's a curious, clever, and creative 15-year-old paranormal investigator. With his twin sister Mabel along for the ride, his goal is to uncover the secrets of the mysterious town of Gravity Falls. Appearance Dipper has relatively pale skin, brown eyes, and somewhat messy brown hair. Underneath his bangs, he has a birthmark on his forehead shaped like the Big Dipper, hence the nickname "Dipper". On his head, he used to wear a navy green cap with a star on it, but after losing it during an encounter with the gnomes, he switches to a blue and white cap with a blue brim and blue pine tree on the front. He wears a reddish-orange t-shirt paired with a navy blue vest, gray shorts, white socks with red stripes, and black sneakers with white soles. Personality Dipper is a clever, curious, adventurous, and brave young man. A born adventurer at heart, Dipper cannot sit still and is always looking to solve new mysteries. His scrupulous attention to detail comes in handy when he is off figuring out the mystery of the day. He is the smart one out of the two twins, while Mabel can be a goofball at times. He is also shown to hate being called cute and adorable by other people, as he wants to project a more grown-up and mature appearance to strangers. He is not, however, above acting like Mabel under some circumstances. When he first arrives in Gravity Falls, he is bummed out about coming to a small and boring town with his sister for the summer. This changes when he finds the 3rd journal, inspiring him to adjust to life in the town and try to solve mysteries. He also seems to be protective of Mabel; whenever she is in danger, he would do anything to help and get her free. He can sometimes use Gravity Falls' mysterious elements for his elfish needs, but ultimately always does the right thing. Biography Off to the Falls 1 Year after the Gravity Falls series ended, Dipper and Mabel meet Phineas and Ferb after Ford takes them to Danville, so he can use their brains to help rescue his brother Stan, who was kidnapped by Caillou. Because their parents are on a trip to Hawaii around the same time, they stay with the Pines twins. As more of their closest friends move in, the gang does many things, such as going to a Murder Mystery play, a Lego Convention, a couple Baseball Games, etc. Eventually, they have a final battle with Caillou and Bill Cipher before parting ways. 2 Years Prior to Forever Sophomores Not much is known what Dipper and the gang have been up to during the 2-Year Timeskip, except for the fact that Him and Mabel are now Sophomores, sent Waddles to live with their father, and the twins' mother is still with her verbally-abusive boyfriend Dan. Forever Sophomores 2 Years after "Off to the Falls", Dipper and Mabel begin to recall the adventures they had with Phineas and Ferb, and eventually decide to give them a call. They plan to meet up at the Mystery Shack the next day. The Reunion changes from happiness to rage when Caillou joins the party uninvited. Despite his attempts to apologize and warnings about Bill, Dipper, along with the others, are still mad at him and shut him out. Caillou finally earns their trust by performing CPR on Perry after he was knocked out during a battle with Bill and Tord. since then, Phineas and the gang begin to constantly hang out with Caillou and do many fun things together. Advanced Education Dipper appeared in a few flashbacks of Season 2. In the Christmas Special of Season 4, He, along with Mabel, Phineas, Ferb, Perry, and Blendin went back in time with Andy and Molly to stop Tord, Al, and Sid from changing history in the Toy Story 3 timeline, in order to prove to the Time Police that the Davises are not responsible for the time anomalies caused by Tord's group before their timeline is erased. In Heroes United's Cipher's Law Arc, he goes on a camping trip with Phineas, Perry, Isabella, Ferb, Mabel, and Candace, and later meets up with Milo and Doofenshmirtz, and eventually Tom and co. He spends the entirety of Spring Break hanging out with our heroes while trying to fight off the infamous Bill Cipher. In Season 47, he returns and joins Tom and co. on a trip to Cape-Cod. Dog-Daze In the Dog Daze series, during the Park BB Arc, he helps Tom and the gang revert their friends back to their original bodies after having switched bodies with the Avengers from an alternate timeline. In the Milford Weekend Arc, He, along with his twin sister, Perry, and the Flynn-Fletcher brothers, stays in Milford with Tom and co. for a week before parting ways at the end of said Story Arc. Gallery Dipper_pines.png Dipper FS.png Dipper_AE.png Dipper_DD.png Dipper SY.png